Conditions
by InuzukaSakura
Summary: team 7 and the sand siblings go to rescue sasuke. what happens when he agrees to come under certain condition?     plz review  lol realized that only Australians read this...i like them better stupid americans.. haha im american..i wish i was Australian
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I had exams sadly. And like during my history I got an idea so ill give you what I got so far and let meh know what cha think

* * *

Normal/stalker p.o.v. (at oro's hideout)

He the one team 7 have found and lost many times. Stood starring at the picture of their team which was one of very few things he had sent someone to collect from his home in the now vaccent uchiha residence. "they came close to finding you once they'll come again and again" orochimaru stated walking up to the boy who would soon be his host in what 3 months now? "I know they will" sasuke said starring at the picture wondering just when will they come back. "oh well I came to tell you we move out in about 2 weeks then were going to the original hideout in the sound. So I would start packing" "alright fine"

(in konoha w/sand siblins)

"so kakashi-sensie when do we head out I mean they could already be planning to switch hideouts " the 1 hyperactive ninja whined "as soon as the sand siblings get here and drop off their stuff" kakashi said lazily while reading none other then the new make out tactics book. "besides naruto we'll find him I mean we we've found him hundreds of times before what makes now different plus we have Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. To help us!" sakura said softly placing her hand on her friends shoulder. "yeah I know sakura-chan I just hope before _**then**_." naruto said shuddering at the word then. "hey hey sakura, naruto" Kankuro said casually showing up before Gaara and temari showed up. "WHAT TOKE YOU SO LONG!" naruto yelled at the puppet master angrily. "well we ran into some trouble when Gaara left the village the old bats said he couldn't but you know Gaara and one might have ended up dead but ya know what can I do? He'll be here in a couple of min-" "SAKURA-CHANNNN" temari yelled jumping on her pink haired friends back.

* * *

hahaha wow now that i look at it its sorta short but ya know what can i do?

kankuro: COPY CAT

me: oh shut up and play with your puppetss


	2. Chapter 2

Lol sorry for late update I havent really had the motivation to type in a while….

* * *

(oros layer)

"orochimaru we have a slight problem" Kabuto said sheepishly walking towards him. "what can't you see I'm in the middle of something" Orochimaru said starring at the tv which happened to be on the Disney channel. "god where's my wig its about to start" Orochimaru said looking all over for the blonde wig. "found it and just in time" he said as Hannah Montana came on "you get the best of both worlds you mix it all together and know that you got the best of both worlds" Oro screamed / sung in a high pitched voice. "well you see sir-" "shhhh my ideals on can't you see" "sorry" Kabuto said deciding he'd just let Orochimaru figure out the problem on his own. "what did that poor state ever do to that girl?" sasuke said as he walked past Oro who sat completely consumed in that horrible show. "what did that state do I think its more what did we do to deserve this?" Tayuya said rolling its eyes. "anyways as I tried to tell Oro/ Secret Hannah fan girl/boy over there the sound hideout is being guarded by the akatsuki not including Itachi so we can't go there" Kabuto said grabbing the food items needed to make a sandwich.

(konoha w/sand sibs)

"ok so can we headout there here" Naruto asked "no I still have to show-" sakura tried to say before being cut off by Naruto "VILLAGE!" "no! to where they will be staying after the mission" "oh…well hurry" "okay okay" "this way" sakura said before walking. -at the place/sakura's house/appartment thing-

"ok umm Gaara, Kankuro your rooms are down that hall and tema yours is right here" sakura said opening a door to what had to be a larger room then the living room while a king sized mattress and a few pictures "its not much but its better then my guest bedrooms" sakura stated walking to her room which was bigger, it had a king sized mattress just lying on the floor and a few pictures of the rookie 9 and others. The room was painted a dark black color with the leaf symbol painted behind her bed. "nice" a male voice said from behind her. "better than the room me and Gaara got 'sure like to have this room'" "well maybe you can after we get back, but we better go before Naruto like kills me" sakura said laughing and pulling Kankuro behind her

-know every one back at meeting spot-

"ok lets go" Naruto said walking towards the main gate. "k lets go kick some butt" Kankuro said following behind yamato, sai, and kakashi.

**

* * *

wow that was longer in my fanfic note book :/ gahhh it was like 4 pages :( any ways i updated yukiiii-samaaaaaaaaaaaa ur welc  
**


End file.
